A borderless television is assembled by steps of connecting a glass panel to a middle frame to obtain a glass panel assembly, connecting a light source and a heat-dissipation component to a backboard to obtain a backboard assembly, and connecting an optical component (including a light guide plate) to the backboard assembly. The glass panel assembly is then connected to the backboard assembly.
The light source, the heat-dissipation component, the optical component, and the glass panel are assembled to the backboard assembly, but if the backboard needs to be changed or customized, disassembly of the television must be by reversing the above assembly steps. Thus, the disassembly of the television is troublesome. Improvements in the art are preferred.